five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/9 April 2015
12:14 hi 12:14 Hi 12:14 Im back 12:15 so whats going on? 12:15 Me and ender are havin' a chat, nothin' muc'. 12:16 oh... 12:17 Derp, 12:17 hey 12:19 :) 12:19 :3 12:20 meow. 12:21 * South Ferry hug cheese. 12:22 Thanks. 12:23 meow. 12:25 :) 12:26 now what? 12:26 I really wanna make something based off of Inventing! and Boninas Phone Calls but there doesen't need to be a third one 12:27 and I dun't wanna be a cerpycuut. 12:27 Well, 12:28 It actually ties in with an article 12:28 that was way before inventing 12:28 Rare FFP Items 12:28 Which I made 12:28 Read in Bonina's part 12:29 Yea 12:29 :/ 12:29 I don't wanna copy anything 12:29 Technically you "copied" A Few Suggestions, 12:29 but you gave credit 12:29 didnt you? 12:29 Do the same thing. 12:30 http://prntscr.com/6repzz Also fnaf 5 teaser hacked from scott today!!!!!!!!! 12:31 yea 12:31 OMGZ1111111!!!1111!1 12:31 fnaf5 cuybnfriemd 12:31 fnaf movie already cuybnfriemd 12:31 Indeed. 12:32 OMG i just got emailed fnaf 6!!!!11 12:32 http://prntscr.com/6reqq1 12:32 SPRINGTRAP LOST HIS HEAD 12:32 RAISE 10000000$ DOLLARS PLS 12:32 SPRINGY NEEDS HIS HEAD 12:34 Indeed. 12:34 Fun Fact: 12:35 When I'm making teasers and have to make art, 12:35 like phantom toy bonnie 12:35 I do a horrible MS Paint Job 12:35 then glorify it 12:35 in my image editing software. 12:35 omg guois 12:35 That's what I did with the 1st teaser. 12:35 I GOT EMAILED FNAF 666?! 12:35 WOTTTT 12:35 http://i.imgur.com/TFVPuok.jpg 12:36 Noice! 12:36 hm... 12:37 But dat is true. I do a horrible ms paint job, then do some glorifying. 12:37 Is it ok if i leak the identy of the thing in the 1st trailer ender? 12:37 to cheese? 12:44 I guess so. 12:44 KK 12:45 http://prntscr.com/6reslb 12:45 This is not sarcasm. 12:45 This is the ACTUAL image 12:45 I used in that teaser. 12:45 See how that program can glorify anything? 12:45 OMG WTF GUOIS I GOT EMAILED FNAF 1337 TOO?! I DEEDENT EVEB NOTIEC!~ 12:46 Noice. 12:46 http://i.imgur.com/j4rscFT.jpg 12:46 Ahhh 12:46 fnaf 1337 confirmed. 12:47 Bear The Bear I presume this animatronic will be in FNAF 1337. 12:49 http://prntscr.com/6rewso Did you get this one? 12:50 It's FNAF 9001. 12:52 OMG I NEVER SEEN DAT 12:52 NOICE BRO 12:53 omg omg 12:53 scott emailed be anuther teeser 12:53 for fnaf 1337 12:53 http://i.imgur.com/h7Cf3ZL.jpg 12:53 bear the bear confirmed11!!!111 12:54 Make your own Phone call creepypasta 12:54 :) 12:54 Okay..? 12:54 You said 12:55 You wanted to make one, 12:55 but 12:55 you didn't want to copy. 12:55 Do it. 12:55 Okay :/ 12:55 ok 12:55 Don't do it. 12:56 * South Ferry makes french fries outta enderspring 12:56 :| 12:56 :/ 12:56 kay 12:57 yea 12:57 * South Ferry revives Ender. 12:57 So, 12:57 what now? 12:57 nothing 12:57 just wait for FNAF 22 12:58 KK. 12:58 *Fnaf22 is out* 12:58 ok 12:58 Mr. Purple's Journal 12:58 You can read this 12:58 I guess. 12:59 lol 12:59 fnaf22 is not out 01:00 dats anuther fake release troll by scott 01:00 Dang. 01:03 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/A_Few_Suggestions 01:03 Oops 01:03 Ignore that. 01:14 FNAF 22 teaser http://i.imgur.com/pHFG43C.jpg 01:15 1 sec... 01:17 Seems legit. 01:17 noice m8 01:17 :) 01:18 hm. 01:19 Would I be a good bureaucrat? 01:26 http://vocaroo.com/i/s0RpMZoTj04q 01:26 It is recommended 01:26 You make audio for inventing. 01:27 I can't hear anything. 01:28 Oh 01:28 It is the audio.... 01:28 Uh.... 01:28 Well.............. 01:28 Um............. 01:28 Uh.... 01:28 Err..... 01:28 Well, this is anticlimatic... 01:30 Its just the demo i need to work out the bugs 01:30 I see. 01:31 Work on quality :) 01:31 It's nice though. 01:32 Thanks 01:36 . 01:37 Hello. 01:37 Proto what are you doing here? 01:37 What do you mean im ypu after all? 01:38 Rrrrrrr 01:38 Why are you using two devices to talk to yourself? 01:38 What? scared? 01:38 There's no need for it, really. 01:39 eheheh 01:39 South this doesn't concern you!!!!!!!! 01:39 It does concern me. 01:39 Proto i want you gone!!! 01:39 Ahem, as one of the Wiki Staff on this Wiki, 01:39 It is required that I know, 01:39 What why should i? 01:39 if you are indeed using two devices to talk to yourself. 01:39 Which you are. 01:40 LOOK SOUTH IM how you say...phycologicly damadged ok???? just let me get rid of him 01:41 Proto, or should I say Odd Cheese, 01:41 Why did you physically damage Odd Cheese/Proto? 01:41 what? 01:41 Or psychologically. 01:41 Whatever it is. 01:41 look i was stuck in his head for along timme 01:42 Of course. 01:42 So now you have escaped, 01:42 and manifested on another device. 01:42 Cheese, 01:42 Ya know I could get rid of him quite easily 01:42 But there's no need for that. 01:42 I was screwing with him spiritually,angerlly tiredly and se-- 01:42 Since it's up to you to do that. 01:42 Hey!??dont go there 01:43 why not you obiously are crazy? 01:43 shut up!!!!! 01:44 Cheese, do you want to get rid of Proto? 01:44 Or should I say, 01:44 Do you want to get rid of yourself? 01:45 MIB, welcome. 01:45 Hetwo! 01:45 :3 01:45 Guess what? :) 01:45 the FNAF Movie!? 01:45 :3 01:45 Yea 01:45 lol 01:45 MIB 01:46 Yush, Potato? 01:46 Oh no 01:46 we dont wanna talk about that 01:46 We will not talk about that movie. 01:46 :c 01:46 What I was gonna say was is that I got the 1,000 edits on articles badge, 01:46 Something no one on the Wiki besides me has, so yay :) 01:46 Anyway, 01:47 Have fun with Fox's OC's. 01:47 Treat them well. 01:48 I Will. 01:48 My obligation. 01:48 :) 01:48 But now, Vinny will be forced to adopt the Wikim 01:48 since Fox is no longer here. 01:48 Wiki* 01:48 And because he becomes B-cat, 01:49 There will have to be someone to replace him. 01:49 But who? 01:49 I wonder who the admin will be. 01:49 I think the user with the most edits on articles. 01:49 Not in general, on articles. 01:49 Will that work? 01:50 ....Uh Huh! 01:50 So, who is that user? 01:50 I think I can do it! 01:50 Mainspace. 01:50 Or you! 01:50 Let's check Gao's edits, 01:50 Your edits, 01:51 And my edits. 01:51 We are the 3 most likely canidates. 01:51 Let's see. 01:51 Gao has 151 main... 01:51 main... 01:51 Mm hmm.. 01:52 ...Okay.... 01:52 635 for you, MIB. 01:52 Herro uncle poopheadmib 01:52 Vinneh. 01:52 Whats wrong with me? 01:52 403 fo meh 01:52 FNAF MOVIE 01:52 :3 01:52 gud 4 u 01:52 FNAF MOVIE CONFIRMED 01:52 And for me, 01:52 925.... 01:52 Don't care. 01:52 FNaF is overrated. 01:53 Gao: 151 MIB: 635 Me: 925. 01:53 boot then y ar u her 01:53 Hm, There must be someone with more edits then me. 01:53 Anyway, 01:53 the movie 01:53 will ruin 01:53 the franchise. 01:53 Forever. 01:53 Scott will lose all his money, 01:53 Uhhh 01:50 Mainspace. 01:50 Or you! 01:50 Let's check Gao's edits, 01:50 Your edits, 01:51 And my edits. 01:51 We are the 3 most likely canidates. 01:51 Let's see. 01:51 Gao has 151 main... 01:51 main... 01:51 Mm hmm.. 01:52 ...Okay.... 01:52 635 for you, MIB. 01:52 Herro uncle poopheadmib 01:52 Vinneh. 01:52 Whats wrong with me? 01:52 403 fo meh 01:52 FNAF MOVIE 01:52 :3 01:52 gud 4 u 01:52 FNAF MOVIE CONFIRMED 01:52 And for me, 01:52 925.... 01:52 Don't care. 01:52 FNaF is overrated. 01:53 Gao: 151 MIB: 635 Me: 925. 01:53 boot then y ar u her 01:53 Hm, There must be someone with more edits then me. 01:53 Anyway, 01:53 the movie 01:53 will ruin 01:53 the franchise. 01:53 Forever. 01:53 Scott will lose all his money, 01:53 Uhhh 01:53 He won't be able to feed his children, 01:53 Warner will go bankrupt, 01:53 I thave 813 01:53 Yeah. 01:53 Cheese 01:53 Mainspace 01:54 Let's find out. 01:54 No, it's gonna be GOOD! Believe! 01:54 I'm working. 01:54 sorry south i zoned out... 01:54 "WHERES THE DUCK?!" 01:54 254, Cheese. 01:54 I don't get why people think the FNAF movie is gonna be bad and its all gonna ruin the stuff. 01:54 It will reveal all the secrets. 01:54 They gon show who did da bite of 87 01:54 they gon show errythin' 01:54 What if they don't? 01:54 Meh 01:55 Deh will. 01:55 The only secrets they will show I think: the ones we already know 01:55 If they dont 01:55 its 01:55 uhhh 01:55 2 Hours off 01:55 a guy 01:55 sitting in an office. 01:55 Yeah 01:55 It won't be. 01:55 Purple murdering the kids.... 01:55 Like I said, 01:55 Phone Guy getting stuffed.... 01:55 they gon show errythin; 01:55 If you guys think the movie is gonna ruin it then it will ruin it. 01:55 LIKE I SAID, 01:56 they gon show errythin'. 01:56 If you dont think its gonna ruin it, it would ruin it. 01:56 There will be no theories, 01:56 No mysteries, 01:56 Stop fighting! 01:56 If you watch the movie, it wont be ruined. 01:56 meh 01:56 I'm working here. 01:56 Endah 01:56 Shhhh... 01:56 There is a possibility 01:56 I just want to know one thing. 01:56 For it not to happen. 01:56 And not ruin. 01:56 Paper. 01:56 Plate 01:56 Man 01:56 WHAT IS IT!? 01:56 But, it'd have to be a guy sitting in an office. 01:56 It is 01:57 A doll 01:57 Made by kids 01:57 You hallucinate 01:57 Cause you're paranoid. 01:57 Done. 01:57 I'M DONE 01:57 YESSS 01:57 YEYEYEYEY 01:57 yp.h 01:57 (hemansing) 01:57 no 01:57 good night 01:58 Night. 01:58 Anyway, if Wiki does make Fox b-cat, I wonder if we could just ask her for one last wish, 01:58 to make Vinny b-cat. 01:58 That's it. 01:58 meh 01:58 Once Vinny is b-cat, 01:58 This wiki will not crumble, 01:58 and will be saved. 01:58 fien 01:58 If there is no b-cat, 01:58 Sadly, 01:58 We will. 01:58 Nah 01:59 I will maintain order... 01:59 We can't operate with 1 admin 01:59 Alone. 01:59 You sure? 01:59 Now, back to deciding who the future admin will be. 01:59 I would go insane. 01:59 Who do you think it should be? 02:00 Dunno. 02:00 OBEY VINNEH 02:00 Gao, Mib, Bolt, Enderspring, Kami, Cityws, 02:00 THE MEMORIES 02:00 Gao or MiB 02:00 And (very unlikely) me. 02:00 Veterans, kinda 02:00 Indeed. 02:00 Would you like a list of mainspace edits Vinny ? 02:00 No 02:00 I of course will never be admin. 02:00 I got 403 mainspace... 02:00 Never include me in an future admin list again.. 02:01 Gao has 151, MIB has 635, I have 925 02:01 I'm obviously not gonna be one :/ 02:01 I think it should be Gao. 02:01 He has the most experience. 02:01 Yup. 02:01 Yes. 02:01 i can't handle responsibility.... 02:01 Holy shizz this is taking a long time 02:01 His edits may be miniscule compared to MIB and I, 02:01 Don't mind me. 02:02 but he does have the most experience, I guess. 02:02 Despite the miniscule edits. 01:53 He won't be able to feed his children, 01:53 Warner will go bankrupt, 01:53 I thave 813 01:53 Yeah. 01:53 Cheese 01:53 Mainspace 01:54 Let's find out. 01:54 No, it's gonna be GOOD! Believe! 01:54 I'm working. 01:54 sorry south i zoned out... 01:54 "WHERES THE DUCK?!" 01:54 254, Cheese. 01:54 I don't get why people think the FNAF movie is gonna be bad and its all gonna ruin the stuff. 01:54 It will reveal all the secrets. 01:54 They gon show who did da bite of 87 01:54 they gon show errythin' 01:54 What if they don't? 01:54 Meh 01:55 Deh will. 01:55 The only secrets they will show I think: the ones we already know 01:55 If they dont 01:55 its 01:55 uhhh 01:55 2 Hours off 01:55 a guy 01:55 sitting in an office. 01:55 Yeah 01:55 It won't be. 01:55 Purple murdering the kids.... 01:55 Like I said, 01:55 Phone Guy getting stuffed.... 01:55 they gon show errythin; 01:55 If you guys think the movie is gonna ruin it then it will ruin it. 01:55 LIKE I SAID, 01:56 they gon show errythin'. 01:56 If you dont think its gonna ruin it, it would ruin it. 01:56 There will be no theories, 01:56 No mysteries, 01:56 Stop fighting! 01:56 If you watch the movie, it wont be ruined. 01:56 meh 01:56 I'm working here. 01:56 Endah 01:56 Shhhh... 01:56 There is a possibility 01:56 I just want to know one thing. 01:56 For it not to happen. 01:56 And not ruin. 01:56 Paper. 01:56 Plate 01:56 Man 01:56 WHAT IS IT!? 01:56 But, it'd have to be a guy sitting in an office. 01:56 It is 01:57 A doll 01:57 Made by kids 01:57 You hallucinate 01:57 Cause you're paranoid. 01:57 Done. 01:57 I'M DONE 01:57 YESSS 01:57 YEYEYEYEY 01:57 yp.h 01:57 (hemansing) 01:57 no 01:57 good night 01:58 Night. 01:58 Anyway, if Wiki does make Fox b-cat, I wonder if we could just ask her for one last wish, 01:58 to make Vinny b-cat. 01:58 That's it. 01:58 meh 01:58 Once Vinny is b-cat, 01:58 This wiki will not crumble, 01:58 and will be saved. 01:58 fien 01:58 If there is no b-cat, 01:58 Sadly, 01:58 We will. 01:58 Nah 01:59 I will maintain order... 01:59 We can't operate with 1 admin 01:59 Alone. 01:59 You sure? 01:59 Now, back to deciding who the future admin will be. 01:59 I would go insane. 01:59 Who do you think it should be? 02:00 Dunno. 02:00 OBEY VINNEH 02:00 Gao, Mib, Bolt, Enderspring, Kami, Cityws, 02:00 THE MEMORIES 02:00 Gao or MiB 02:00 And (very unlikely) me. 02:00 Veterans, kinda 02:00 Indeed. 02:00 Would you like a list of mainspace edits Vinny ? 02:00 No 02:00 I of course will never be admin. 02:00 I got 403 mainspace... 02:00 Never include me in an future admin list again.. 02:01 Gao has 151, MIB has 635, I have 925 02:01 I'm obviously not gonna be one :/ 02:01 I think it should be Gao. 02:01 He has the most experience. 02:01 Yup. 02:01 Yes. 02:01 i can't handle responsibility.... 02:01 Holy shizz this is taking a long time 02:01 His edits may be miniscule compared to MIB and I, 02:01 Don't mind me. 02:02 but he does have the most experience, I guess. 02:02 Despite the miniscule edits. 02:02 mini-edits 02:03 Well, what shall occur now? 02:04 MIB has gotta go :/ 02:04 KK. 02:04 So, who do you think the new admin will be Ender? 02:04 Gao. 02:04 After you've seen the edits, known the person, who do you think? 02:04 KK. 02:04 I agree. 02:04 I will never be an admin.. 02:05 So you should probably never include me in a future admin list again :3 02:05 Me neither. 02:05 So, let's review the requirements. 02:05 Rollback 02:05 100 Edits (5th night complete) 6 AM (5 days) 02:06 Chat Mod 02:06 250 edits (Sixth Night Complete) Needing Explanations (250 categories) 02:06 Admin 02:06 500 Edits (20/20/20/20 complete) Needing Explanations 2 (500 categories) 02:06 B-cat 02:07 1,000 edits (Completed 20/20/20/20) Needing Explanations #3 (750 categories) 02:07 HAHAHAHAHA 02:07 The best I could get is B-cat, which isn't even that special. 02:07 Do I even meet the admin requirements... 02:07 No 02:07 You don't. 02:07 BUt, it's ok. 02:07 Hmph. 02:07 Early days. 02:08 I meet the B-cat requirements, 02:08 I shall resign. 02:08 but of course I'd never get them. 02:08 Nah 02:08 I will resign if anyone thinks this is unfair. 02:09 Nah. 02:09 Ja. 02:09 If you resign 02:09 the wiki is screwed 02:09 lel 02:09 Indeed. 02:09 http://prntscr.com/6rfm7l 02:09 02:09 My current editing status. 02:09 Paste yours too 02:09 :) 02:10 Doing so 02:10 http://i.imgur.com/INcCGlg.png 02:11 Pitiful, indeed. 02:11 Ummm 02:11 It's good 02:11 I guess. 02:09 http://prntscr.com/6rfm7l 02:09 02:09 My current editing status. 02:09 Paste yours too 02:09 :) 02:10 Doing so 02:10 http://i.imgur.com/INcCGlg.png 02:11 Pitiful, indeed. 02:11 Ummm 02:11 It's good 02:11 I guess. 02:36 Ender 02:36 Welcome. 02:36 So I guess Canon Party has been abandoned? 02:37 heyo 02:39 Hello Ivan. 02:40 aw iz you? 02:41 Good. 02:42 Hi. :( 02:42 }: 02:42 hi... 02:42 It's my fault. 02:42 DId you see that Fox was leaving too? 02:43 It's my fault 02:43 I knew she was having hard time 02:43 and I brought in my problems anyway. 02:43 Some friend I am 02:43 NO. 02:43 you are an awesome person. 02:43 Kami 02:43 Hello 02:44 I dun want any more depression. 02:44 Sigh... 02:44 THis is supposed to be a wiki where we can talk, have fun, discuss rumors, etc. 02:44 Aw well... At least it was better than what I thought happened. 02:45 I am so glad this wiki is so nice... 02:45 Well... 02:45 Excuse me for making the mood bad, 02:45 this isnt supposed to bring you down, 02:46 But what you said is true, but it's OK! You are a great friend. Everyone makes mistakes. 02:46 I've made mistakes. 02:46 In my history with wiki, 02:46 ah, this wiki is how the WORLD should be. :) 02:46 I've made many. 02:46 Thanks... 02:46 happy, everybody supporting each other, and fun. 02:47 If this was the canon wiki... 02:47 They would just say "gtfo" 02:47 lel 02:47 100 buttholes would immediately Rush to Gao asking for admins 02:47 Um 02:47 Gao is not b-cat. 02:47 Well, Vinny 02:47 now we have no b-cats... 02:47 Viny 02:47 is not b-cat. 02:48 Vinny * 02:48 We will wait 02:48 Till Vinny adopts. 02:48 WHO WANTS TO BE A WIKINARE EPISODE #6 02:48 One time the okay Vinneh drifted across the screen as soon as I opened 02:48 First question. 02:48 the wiki 02:48 Yes, every XX:00 02:48 Anyway, 02:48 First question. 02:48 http://prntscr.com/6rfx9g What is this? 02:48 A) Nope I'm leaving. 02:49 B Bye South. 02:49 C I better leave. 02:49 D A picture. 02:49 D 02:49 I AM NOT ANTI-BRONY 02:49 Next question. 02:50 Ok 02:50 21 02:50 http://prntscr.com/6rfy61 What is this? 02:50 A) All abord the nope train. 02:50 B OMG FNAF4 CONFIRMED 02:50 C Fake. 02:50 C 02:50 D i cant get my head off i cant get my head off 02:51 D 02:51 E nope it was my real head i forgot 02:51 then 02:51 C 02:51 B. PEOPLE ARE DESPERATE FOR ATTENTION 02:51 Sick burn 02:51 Next question. 02:52 http://prntscr.com/6rfyna What is this? 02:52 A) Holly. 02:52 B Evil Holly. 02:52 C Phantom Holly. 02:52 D Foxy the Pirate. 02:52 E Withered Holly. 02:52 C 02:52 Withered Holly is damaged, but not like that 02:52 It isn't Foxy 02:53 Evil Holly simply has darker fur 02:53 And it isn't normal Holly by any standard 02:53 C 02:53 Next question. 02:54 Next question loading... 02:54 <><><><><><><><> 02:54 fancy 02:54 <>><><><><><><><> 02:54 http://prntscr.com/6rfzc5 What is this? 02:54 A) Five NIght's at Fish's. 02:54 B Competitive Pokemon Battle. 02:54 C FNAF4 02:55 D Kittens. 02:55 B 02:55 42 02:55 South... 02:56 I want your opinion on something 02:56 Sure. 02:56 Well, every time I saw a bad page edit. It wa undone by Fox 02:57 Who is gone now. 02:57 Indeed. 02:57 So I am thinking if Gao and/or Vinneh will probably forget to look at bad edits 02:58 because they are so used to Fox's lightning speed 02:58 What do you think we should do to prevent it? 02:58 A) Remind the two too many times to count 02:59 B) Have time for a lot of people to see vandalism 02:59 B )' 02:59 We can simply do it ourselves. 02:59 I have Lightning speed aswell. 02:59 Hey, 03:00 I have the 100 edits in a day badge after all. 03:00 Don't you need to be a rollback? Oh right, chat mod > rollback 03:00 Nvm 03:00 You can do what a rollback can do.... 03:01 Without being a rollback. 03:01 There is a button to undo a revision. 03:01 Literally the same thing as rollback. 03:01 Than what is the point of being rollback?! 03:01 In fact, I think I should lower the standards. 03:01 To become a rollback, 03:01 It takes ONE edit on an article. 03:01 and nothing else. 03:01 thats all you say 03:01 I have a edit 03:01 can i be rollback? 03:02 Oh 03:02 (Bb) 03:02 Yay we still have that from my first day! 03:02 NOSTAGLIA 03:03 Indeed. 03:03 Get bye 03:03 gtg 03:04 So, 03:04 what now? 03:14 . 04:16 Wow 04:16 That Contributor... 04:22 South Berry :3 04:22 Hello! 04:22 Hallo! :) 04:22 I just got finished dealing with an idiotic wiki contributor. 04:22 Oh yea, when I joined, there was previous text of vinny lord 04:23 that said "Wow, That Contributor..." 04:23 Indeed 04:23 go to fox's blog 04:23 T-T 04:23 Okie. 04:23 that one 04:23 you'll see him. 04:23 Hello. 04:24 Hai bolty! 04:24 :) 04:24 What shall occur now? 04:24 I dunno. 04:25 Potatospring. What about that joke page we discussed? Is it up? 04:25 Ooh, yea, still making it. 04:25 OK. 04:25 I forgot 04:25 XD 04:26 Hm. 04:26 Alrighty then.. 04:30 :) 04:45 Well what now 04:47 Idk 04:47 Im making the five nights at fanon wiki page right now 04:48 Be back soon 04:50 KK 05:09 DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRPPPPP. 05:09 (Rayquaza) 05:10 RAYRAY IS CRAYCRAY. 05:10 woo. 05:34 Indeed. 05:30 ech ech 05:30 eugh eugh 05:30 nyech nyech 05:32 Hm. 05:33 Good day 05:34 Hello 05:34 I saw the page.. Hilarious.. 05:34 Indeed. 05:35 I approve. 05:37 I like my name. "Bolt-Bon". I like it a lot! 05:39 ECH. 05:39 NYECH. 05:39 BLECH. 05:39 Hm. 05:39 (I'M SICK) 05:39 Potatospring...THE CAMERAS. 05:40 ECH. 05:40 WORKIN' ON IT. 05:40 OK... Just had to remind you.. 05:41 BYECH. 05:41 Who loves foxy and bonnie 05:41 anyone here 05:41 tell me rn 05:42 Bonnie is my favorite. 05:42 bruh. 05:42 I also hate foxy 05:42 I like Bonnie more. 05:42 way too overrated 05:42 even though I make alot of fox OC's 05:42 Foxy is overrated... Too overrated.. Like Toy Chica. 05:42 Toy Chica ain't overrated.. 05:42 Yes. 05:42 Toy Chica is just perverrated. 05:42 >_> 05:42 Cuz i'm making a gift 05:42 for a foxy n bonnie lover 05:42 *cough cough* toy chica fanbase *cough cough* 05:43 Seriously.. Toy Chica is like the most popular toy animatronic. EVER. 05:43 *cough cough* most of toy chica fanbase only like her because *ECH* 05:43 the best toy animatronic: 05:43 Mangle. 05:43 no 05:43 BB 05:43 Everyone loves BB 05:43 right 05:43 yep 05:43 tots 05:44 Screw BB in FNAF 2. 05:44 * Bolt-Weed shoots BB 05:44 DIE YOU DEMON 05:44 I honestly kinda like BB. 05:44 OH GOD BOLT-WEED 05:44 Annoying as heck though. 05:44 WHY DID YOU KILL GUILLO?! 05:44 NOOOOO 05:44 * Bolt-Weed reloads 05:44 YOU WANNA DIE NEXT? 05:44 (guillo = Demonic BB) 05:44 GOOBY PLS. 05:44 I'm making a project 05:45 for someone who loves foxy n bonnie 05:45 -traps bolt-weed inside my suit- 05:45 called "0/20/0/20" 05:45 Potato-Trapped. 05:45 I wish man. 05:45 * Bolt-Weed uses electricity to take control of the suit 05:45 "Bolt". 05:45 Bolt-Trap has been born. 05:45 That has to be a thing... 05:46 I'm wondering what role I get in the "sequel".. Probably the Bonnies again. 05:46 Always Bonnie isn't it. 05:47 http://prntscr.com/6rod2g 05:47 How's this so far. 05:47 Looks cool! 05:49 Tell me if you want one of the things 05:49 where an animatronic is down the hall 05:49 Barely visible 05:49 with "all outta power" 05:49 I can make one :) 05:50 About that "Joke game" we have.. 05:50 I could work on the camera appearances.. 05:50 If it's OK, Potatospring, South. 05:50 Yes, you have permission, of course 05:50 u are le best friend :3 05:51 OK 05:51 I shall get to work. 05:51 Ender, who's your favorite animatronic 05:51 Bonnie 05:51 any type of bonnie 05:51 including springtrap 05:51 since he is basically a spring bonnie 05:51 Mmm. 05:52 Working on the empty stage.. 05:52 Favorite CHARACTER overall 05:52 would be Phone Guy 05:52 idk why but i love em so much 05:52 So what would the stage look like? 05:52 Hmm.. 05:52 A certain change to the normal stage? 05:53 It should be a big circle 05:53 I will make a Fnaf2 power outage image 05:53 w/ bonnie 05:53 :) 05:53 :O KEWL 05:53 With black and white checkers and red stripes on the front and back 05:53 A giant circle..? I was thinking.. Since we're technically doing the first of our "series" of jokes.. 05:53 Use the fnaf 1 appearances as a base.. 05:54 OMG 05:54 GUYS 05:54 I GOT THE BEST IDEA EVER FOR SOUTHY'S BIB 05:54 O.O 05:54 it says "LETS EDIT!" 05:54 xd 05:54 YES 05:55 Indeed. 05:55 And what about when his toy comes out..? "LETS CATEGORIZE!" Because that's how he got all of his edits... 05:55 In the first place. 05:55 Of course. 05:55 ECH (ACH) EACH (YECH) BLECH (MEHK) 05:55 YES 05:55 Anyway... I'll get to work on the stage.. 05:55 Toy Southy Bib - "LET'S CATEGORIZE!" Southy Bib - "LET'S EDIT!" 05:56 Hold up. How about the posters in the second game..? South's is obviously categorize.. But what about the others..? 05:57 Hmm.. 05:57 As in, me, Manin and the one and only potato? 05:57 yea 05:57 Hmm.. 05:58 I think my chat is glitched 05:58 nvm 05:58 I think blackys should be "CLASSIFIED" 05:58 bOLT: 05:58 ROLEPLAY 05:58 Mine should be "HERE COMES SPRINGY BOY" 05:58 Nah.. I'm more of the "Trickster". 05:58 Bolt's should be "2FAST4U" 05:58 That sound good? 05:59 since bolt is a.. bolt? 05:59 ehh..? 05:59 *cough cough* foxy from first game 05:59 well ok 05:59 Anyway.. How should I change the stage slightly? 05:59 so for the fnaffw 2 post- 05:59 oh uhh.. 05:59 Hmm.. 06:00 A certain colour tint? 06:00 maybe make it so theres a banner in the back that says "EDITING PIZZA SINCE 1987" 06:00 On the background maybe..? 06:00 Okie dokie! 06:01 http://prntscr.com/6rokre 06:02 Hows it so far ender 06:02 Looks really good :) 06:02 remember: 06:02 U da best :3 06:03 Imma make it a gif 06:03 Okie 06:03 of bonnie flashing 06:03 Hey guys.. uhh.. 06:03 does this look good for a phantom springtrap? like after the fire? 06:03 http://prntscr.com/6rolh1 (i made it myself btw) 06:04 SWEET MOTHER A GOD THAT IS SCARY 06:05 I'm gonna try to put phantom eyes there 06:05 and like make some parts of his body cut off and stuff 06:06 Ender 06:06 In fact 06:06 I made my own version for one of my teasers 06:06 :o 06:06 Can I see? 06:06 And that looks nice. 06:06 :D 06:06 alot better den mine. 06:06 I'm gonna try to add phantom eyes 06:06 probably wont be able to do it tho 06:07 06:07 Its so bad XD 06:07 I like it! 06:08 XD 06:08 All of this stuff is just really good. 06:09 Btw guys: I used photoshop to make my P. Springtrap, and I have 0% knowledge of how to use photoshop. 06:12 your gif is almost done.... 06:13 Nearly done with this stage.. 06:13 It's so tedious.. 06:13 the gif is done, man 06:13 :) 06:14 The empty stage is done.. 06:14 Now to add the three of us. 06:15 addin musik.. 06:17 Wait bolt 06:17 are you actually drawing the stage? XD 06:17 YES 06:17 Mah god. 06:17 :D 06:18 Mother of god.. 06:18 XD 06:18 I dont think I've seen you draw before 06:18 This is tough man.. 06:18 go to bungale's page. 06:18 so idk how its gonna turn out 06:18 Oh 06:18 Your drawing our avis or nah? 06:18 k then 06:18 dats kewl 06:18 :D 06:18 I dunno. 06:19 I dunno if to do avis or not.. 06:19 Avis...? (im stupid so i dont know most things) 06:19 He means out "pictures". You know, your potato. 06:20 Like that. 06:20 I'm just trying to decide if I want to add avis or not.. 06:20 I'm simple to draw 06:20 just draw a black potato outline 06:20 I gots idea.. Muahaha... 06:20 fill it in with some potato color 06:20 and put two little black holes there 06:20 ez pz 06:21 You will see... 06:21 I am pretty complicated 06:21 ender 06:21 go to your wall 06:21 rn 06:22 Stage is nearly complete! 06:22 kk :) 06:23 So I decided to use avis. 06:23 All done! 06:23 KK. 06:24 Let's see. 06:24 I have a lot of em... Gimme a sec.. 06:24 Potatospring..Do I have permission to add the stage pictures to the page? 06:24 OF COURSE! You always haz permission to do anything :3 06:25 Thank you! :D 06:25 Welp. 06:25 I am 2 gold badges away 06:25 from surpassing mib 06:26 and become #1 06:26 on the wiki 06:26 :) 06:27 There we go! 06:27 And oh lookie there, "A Picture of Death"! 06:28 After INTENSE editing.. Phew.. 06:28 Here we go............... 06:28 *gulp* 06:28 Let's see this............. 06:28 It looks good nuff :D 06:28 Thanks Potatospring :) 06:28 It's good. 06:29 Thank you thank you! 06:29 Should I get to work on the other cameras too? 06:29 Sure. 06:29 If you wanna :o 06:29 I dont wanna make you tired or anything 06:29 And by the way, I used an image editor. 06:30 And sure, back to work for me! 06:30 Which one? 06:30 I use Pixlr. 06:30 I see. 06:30 Intense layer editing practice.. 06:31 And as for the dining area.. Hm.. 06:31 Easy... 06:31 Might be hard to hide potato though.. 06:32 That's something I could do, 06:32 but you'll haz to do it urself. 06:32 You agreed to the contract. 06:32 Yes. 06:32 I shall find out how to do it solo. 06:32 Just like I did with the stage. 06:32 What's is the name of the character in your avatar Bolt? 06:33 Oh, it's a fanmade idea I made for one of my favourite games.. 06:33 I see. 06:33 I just keep it to remember the past. 06:33 Good ol' past. 06:34 I see. 06:34 Cause I could take the dining area 06:34 And have a literal potato... 06:34 real life...... 06:34 ............... 06:34 Nah.. 06:34 I'll do it alone, like you said. 06:35 kk. 06:38 I wonder, 06:38 If there could be away to play this IRL. 06:38 Doing good, doing good.. 06:39 Now then.. The potato.. Hm.. 06:39 How to hide him.. 06:40 Don't be afraid to ask for help, man. 06:40 I has idea. 06:41 Or he could be in plain sight.. 06:42 You know.. Like Withered Freddy. 06:42 I'll do it for you. 06:42 D.O.N.E 06:42 Done already.. 06:43 Now then.. Image army XD 06:43 Is he hidden? 06:43 Not really.. But I tried.. 06:43 ididnthidehim 06:43 ill do it. 06:44 OK. 06:45 Hardcore editing.. 06:45 Phew.. 06:46 I'm still not tired.. 06:46 I'm enjoying this actually! 06:47 Hm. 06:47 Hide Potato on a party hat? 06:47 "Hardcore" 06:47 Sure. 06:47 I mean 06:48 Hardcore editing indeed... So many layers! 06:48 So.. Next would be.. The cove.. 06:48 Layers.... 06:49 Lots of layers.. 06:50 Hm. 06:50 Da cove. 06:50 Uh-huh. 06:50 Black white patten time. 06:51 Hm. 06:51 Should I make a Wikia? 06:51 It's your choice. 06:52 Don't ask me.. I dunno. 06:52 Mm. 06:54 Hello Ray. 06:54 Hellos guys 06:55 How's the Wiki so far? 06:55 Hello. 06:55 Its good 06:55 sorry I been offline I been doing stuff 06:55 I see. 06:55 or do you? Duh duh DUH 06:56 Hm. 06:56 :P 06:56 Still working on it.. 06:56 Ok 06:57 They are so many pages, 06:57 Ikr 06:57 in the Canidate for Deletion category, 06:57 Oh 06:57 Why? 06:57 and Vinny has not deleted any of them yet. 06:57 Because there are! 06:57 It is recommended Vinny gets to work. 06:57 So yea, what DK yuk want to talk about. 06:58 We will discuss who the new admin should be. 06:58 ok 06:58 Brb 06:58 I dunno.. 07:00 Cove done. 07:00 So.. South.. How's it going with hiding that potato? 07:00 Oh, you still want it? 07:00 Fien. 07:01 Well.. I'm not good at hiding stuff... I could shrink it.. Hm.. 07:01 But then it will be TOO hard to see. 07:03 My apollogies. I forgot to remind you.. 07:04 kk 07:04 uploading rn 07:05 KK 07:08 I'm wondering on which party hat you placed him on XD 07:12 . 07:13 Ah I see em. 07:13 Applying the red.. 07:14 kk 07:15 This is goin' good! 07:15 mmhmm. 07:17 There we go! Uploading.. 07:17 Category:Candidates for deletion 07:17 Vinny needs to get to work. 07:17 -----------------------^ 07:17 --------------------------------------------------------^ 07:17 18.. 07:18 Yeeeeep. 07:14 kk 07:15 This is goin' good! 07:15 mmhmm. 07:17 There we go! Uploading.. 07:17 Category:Candidates for deletion 07:17 Vinny needs to get to work. 07:17 -----------------------^ 07:17 --------------------------------------------------------^ 07:17 18.. 07:18 Yeeeeep. 07:29 Well, that's the cove up.. 07:29 Yes, the cove opening and when Manin left has a difference... 07:33 Hm. 07:33 I see. 07:34 The TINIEST change on the sign! 07:39 Yet another typo on my part. 07:39 I mean Odd Cheese. 07:39 Welcome. 07:40 Please don't bring him 07:40 up 07:40 please? 07:41 Aiiiiiight. 07:42 ~_~ 07:43 :) 07:43 ok...now what? 07:39 Yet another typo on my part. 07:39 I mean Odd Cheese. 07:39 Welcome. 07:40 Please don't bring him 07:40 up 07:40 please? 07:41 Aiiiiiight. 07:42 ~_~ 07:43 :) 07:43 ok...now what? 07:47 south? 07:48 Well 07:48 What now 07:48 Perhaps 07:48 We will discuss 07:48 food 08:00 ... 08:00 Hello Mac 08:05 Tonic 08:05 Welcome. 08:06 Hai 08:07 There is no Tonic, cuz you aren't part of the... 08:07 Let's say.. 08:07 "Group". 08:07 :( 08:09 o 08:10 That's what I get for being new. 08:10 Hm. 08:10 Honestly, I only thought of a FNAF fanon when the third game came out. 08:11 Indeed. 08:12 hey guys 08:13 brb 08:13 thirsty. 08:13 Hello GoatPie. 08:13 It has been a while. 08:13 yeah... i've been moping around mostly 08:13 Hm. 08:14 playing fire emblem awakening maybe a little too much. 08:14 Intriguing. 08:14 doing team fortress 2 stuff... (epicsad) 08:15 the goat cheese was too much for me (epicsad) 08:15 I see! 08:15 im here... 08:16 Hello Cheese. 08:16 if you want take some of my cheese... 08:16 No 08:16 dont 08:16 Hey South Ferry can you please make Johnny Jaguaruse a Springtrap image with a blue color 08:16 back 08:16 why not? 08:17 and also maybe this sad state of mine is just because my best friend moved away about halfway across the country but ya' know... 08:17 Guys... 08:17 uhm 08:17 Should I make a game? 08:17 a fnaf game? 08:17 shure 08:17 Called "Eight Nights at Tonic Lobby"? 08:17 sure, if ya want to. 08:18 kk 08:18 odd cheese... i need some of that blue cheese. 08:18 Coming right up. 08:19 eh kay 08:19 *hand goat blue cheese* 08:19 * South Ferry hands out Noodles: Shrimp Flavored, Chicken Flavored, Beef Flavored, Pork Flavored, Vegan Flavored 08:19 Mmm roman 08:19 oh... this is red cheese... 08:19 ops sorry my victim was with me... 08:20 Here.... 08:20 Anyone want noodles? 08:20 was you're victim Chrom? 08:20 Me memememe! 08:20 Would you like it: 08:20 Sweet 08:20 Sour 08:20 Mild 08:20 Spicy 08:20 Volcano 08:20 I cant tell hes so messed up. 08:20 Temperature of the Sun 08:20 Which one? 08:21 spicy 08:21 alright, you're victim is definently Henry 08:21 Spic, mmm. 08:21 Flavor? 08:21 beef 08:21 ya' know... the phsycopath from fea 08:21 * South Ferry hands Cheese a Spicy Beef Flavored Ramen noodle. 08:21 Would you like soom? 08:21 some goat? 08:21 im going to change my profile pic... 08:22 brb 08:22 ok i'll be back soon. 08:22 kk 08:21 Would you like soom? 08:21 some goat? 08:21 im going to change my profile pic... 08:22 brb 08:22 ok i'll be back soon. 08:22 kk 08:31 hey guys 08:32 Hi 08:38 well, gonna be afk for a bit. 08:40 back 09:22 O.o 09:50 Hello mac 09:50 . 08:22 ok i'll be back soon. 08:22 kk 08:31 hey guys 08:32 Hi 08:38 well, gonna be afk for a bit. 08:40 back 09:22 O.o 09:48 I made a parody of Ted E. Bear and it looks creepyy! 09:50 Hello mac 09:50 . 10:05 * Kamikazewolf makes Phantom Mangle sound 10:22 One Night at Freddy's 08:31 hey guys 08:32 Hi 08:38 well, gonna be afk for a bit. 08:40 back 09:22 O.o 09:48 I made a parody of Ted E. Bear and it looks creepyy! 09:50 Hello mac 09:50 . 10:05 * Kamikazewolf makes Phantom Mangle sound 10:22 One Night at Freddy's 11:11 chhese 11:11 Cheese! 11:11 11:11 :) 11:11 * South Ferry hug Cheese! 11:14 Odd Cheeeeeese... 2015 04 09